Pokemon: Aquamarine
by Mighty1
Summary: Travel through all 4 regions and a new region, and battle all sorts of tough trainers. Explore through the toughest challenges every done. And choose a group of main character trainers like Ethan, May, Brendan, Red, Leaf, Lucas, Dawn,and more new trainers.
1. Get up Time to go meet the Professor

**Rated T for teen. Only for DS, DS lite, or DSi.**

**Are you ready for an adventure like nothing before? Embark on a journey with other main characters. Battle, Explore, and team up with other trainers around the all 5 regions, start from Johto region all the way to the new Doragon region. The graphcs are the same as Heart Gold and Soul Silver, but with alot more events. All legendary are there, and pokemon, but the 3 new legendary pokemon are in 3 seperate versions, except for Pokemon: Chaos Emerald where everything is there. This version is the out of galaxy water legendary pokemon Bulragia (Bul-Rage-ia). New evil teams are here to cause havoc other than: Team Magma, Team Aqua, Team Galactic. and Team Rocket. There's Team Azura, and Team Cosmic. Who seek out the guardian of the earth, Team Azura wants it for safety, while Team Cosmic wants for power. Feel free to send mail around the regions to trainers in the game, and they can send something back to you, ut it will take one day. Alot more battle tournaments, and exciting Galactic Battle Tower, where you can battle anyone in the whole entire regions, but that's for Chaos Emerald. So you ready...?...let the adventure begiiiinn!**

**In this story..I will be using the boy gender, and I'll be using the the boy gender from BeyBlade V-Force, you know when you go from the title, and you select if your a boy or girl, and if you select boy. He'll look just like that. Search Charmander Hero on , and then click on her homepage, and then click on Doragon Region, and then click on Pokedex, and you'll see what the new pokemon look like, oh and her pokemon is the link above mine, you can look at hers if you like.**

* * *

"Hey...Junior... wake up",

"ZZZZzzz...what time is it?",

"It's ...7:30...",

"7:30...?.!...Am or Pm?",

"Am...in the morning...you gotta get up...Professor Elm, is calling you on your phone..!",

"Huh... oh crap hand me the phone",

"Hello Junior?..",

"Oh Hi Proessor Elm...glad to hear from ya",

"Ah I assume you're on the ferry...how's the view?",

"Not sure...I'm in the cabin...in fact we should be arriving at Olivine City...",

"Well good, great to see you soon",

"Yeah, uh...that assignment you're about ot give me...what's it about?",

"In do time my dear boy..",

*Ding Dong*

"Oh uh...the ship has docked, I'll talk to ya later",

"Alright take care".

*Click...Beep, Beep, Beep*

"So what did he say?",

"Looks like we're going to New Bark Town on our own". He walks to the door, along with his brother Kyle (Jaden Yuki), a cabin memeber shows them the way out, and leads them outside.

"Come again",

"Hey?.! whose that?", a boy comes from the east side of town, with a water pokemon behind him.

"Keep out of my way!",

"Look Kody!..you may have one against me, but take better care of your pokemon then you are now!",

"Shut up old man!...hey what are you two dweebs looking at?",

"Hey! who you callin' dweebs",

"Easy Kyle I got this...alright hotshot...let's see how good your with pokemon battling",

"Alright chump!...show me whatcha got!",

"Alright then let's...um...uh oh",

"What is it Junior?",

"I put my pokemon in my PC",

"Oh that's not good",

"Well how about it...you're gonna battle or what!",

"Um...I have something else to do...so why don't we do this later",

"See I knew that you were a punk...you're in my way" he said kicking him out of the way, and quickly heading north,

"The nerve of that guy...why couldn't you beat him?",

"I told you...when I left home to go to Professor Gerald's lab, I saw him looking at a fossil, behind is lab" he said showing the flashback of what happened,

"I went over and asked him what was happening, and he said that he was investigating a certain fossil, that was buried under his lab centuries ago",

(Showing the Flashback, which means you have to stay at the town you are located on, color is brown just like Red Version)

"Oh honey...I see your off to Professor Gerald's lab...be careful, the new pokemon he has with him, are very vicious, please do be careful",

"Alright mom" Junior exits his house, and walks downwards to professor Gerald's lab, he notices that th Professor and his team, are digging for something, (With a "!" on top of his head). He walks over to them,

"Hmmm oh my...these can't be!...",

"Professor you don't think these are...",

("!") "Huh?...oh Junior how are you",

"I'm fine...what are you guys doing?",

"We've felt some disturbance in our yard, and we've discovered some wierd looking fossils...here have a look" (The screen now shows a picture of a familiar looking fossil),

"Doesn't ring any bells professor...but uh I'm ready for my first pokemon",

("!") "Oh I almost forgot...quickly right this way...and guys continue with your research". They both walk into the lab,

"Okay here's what pokemon I have in store for you...go ahead pic one ", Junior walks over to the little thing that all the professor's use to store the pokemon, and looks at the Water, Grass, and Fire pokemon. He looks at the Water pokemon, which is Gultan, and decides no, and so he looks at the Grass pokemon Ponivy, and decides again no, but when he sees the Fire pokemon Rapitar . He decides "yes", and walks over to the professor.

"Awh...nice choice...I see you and Rapitar are gonna have a nice time together...", then an assistant is gonna walk over to the professor, moving Junior out of the way,

"Excuse me Professor, but that pokemon is still under some tests...we need to do some more important tests on that pokemon",

"Oh ...right then Junior...tell you what...you go on ahead to the dock, and I'll send the pokemon to your PC..is that okay with you?",

"Yea...I guess",

"Sure then...it's settled...now run along, and hurry the ferry might leave soon",

"Right..." Junior said running out of the door,

"Hmm he's ready alright...and please don't make this mistake again...okay",

"Sorry professor...now lets start".

(Then the flashback ends and they are in the pokemon center)

"Whoa...you haven't checked on your pokemon yet...I bet he won't even like you",

"Maybe...but uh...I can easily make friends with anybody...",

"Oh yeah...then what about that guy we encounteed out at the ship dock",

"Okay...well...that doesn't count".

Then a female pokemon trainer walks into the center,

"Good evening...do you wish to heal you pokemon?",

"Yes please", Nurse Joy took her three pokemon, with her main pkemon stadnig right behind the trainer,

"Oh hey" she said looking over to Kyle and Junior,

"Uh?...does she know you?",

"Apparently yes",

"You must be Junior my name's Crystal(Akiza from Yugioh 5d's)",

"...hmph...this is my kid brother Kyle",

"Hey..hows it going?",

"I'm fine...so what are you guys doing here?",

"Um...we decided to hang out here...I guess",

"OKay...well come the professor is waiting for you",

"Professor Elm?",

"Of course silly",

"Oh right...hehehe...so how are we gonna get there?",

"Well we can get the Olivine blimp all the way to Cherrygrove Town, and walk back to New Bark Town",

"Okay we could do that...what do you say Kyle",

"I'm okay with ...it...",

"Okay well let me get my pokemon first",

she walks back to Nurse Joy, and recievs her pokemon back, and continues to alk out of the center, with her main pokemon walking behind her,

"Well?...arent you coming?"

"Who us?...",

"Well Of course silly",

"Oh yeah...come on Kyle",

"Oh wait...Junior shouldn't you get rapitar out of your PC?...by now?",

"Oh right...go with Cyrstal...and I'll go get here", Kyle walks out of the cener leaving Junior to go get it. (You walk over to the PC, and click on Someone's PC, and it will activate the pokemon storage system, and you'll see your pokemon, but in thi case it's Rapitar, you bring him in your bag, and leave the pokemon center).

(You exit the center, and then you head left, which will lead to the shore beach, and north you'll see the entrance to the Battle Frontier, and if you look West, you'll see the building where the blimp is located o top of the roof, and South is the sea to Cianwood, and East is back to Olivine Town, you enter the blimp building, and you see Kyle's back, and Crystal on the right, and the blimp master in front of Kyle, a tile away).

"Hey what took you so long Junior?"

"Oh nothing"

"Junior...this is Frank, he's gonna take us to Cherrygrove",

"Hey..you must be Junior...your brother and girfriend has talked so much about you",

("!")"Huh...wha...she's not my grilfriend!..?...hahaha no why would you think that?",

"Well this cute litte lady...says some cool thing about you",

"Yep it's true...",

"Okay...well are you gonna show us the blimp?", she said hopping on the elevator,

Well you heard the little lady come along", Kyle, Junior, and Rapitar jumped on board too. (There only three things, that your pokemon would react to, 1. It would shake, and it would say your pokemon just strecthed and yawn, 2. Your pokemon i looking at the paintings of the 1st blimp maker, 3. Your pokemon is shy of you, would you like to pet or not. Stuff like that, anyway time for the description of the place, It's just like the cable car place in Pokemon Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald, but inside it's a little bit bigger, it hs an elevator, that reaches 2 floors, and the roof, there's a desk lady aways saying: "Feel free to look around in the Blimp Station, or search around the floors, but don't disturb the workers". (There's a couch, of course the painintg of the blimp maker, some pots of flowers,and book shelf of info of blimps, and in the 2nd floor, it's just some Cartographers, trying to locate the Johto areas, and trying to find a way to Kanto, if they can, they will but after you beat the Elite Four. Anyway there are 3 of them there, in each desk, the 1st one says: "Hey..what are you doing here?...this floor is for cartographers only, we're trying to find a route to Kanto , so please if you know some please bring them here", the second one says: "Huh?..how about uh?...no...I guess there's no way to get there...oh hey...what are you doig here?...Cartographers only pal, but if you know somebody please do mention to us", and the last one says: "Munch...Munch..Munch..I'm on break...". And the 3rd floor is just the owner's office, and his secretary, but they're in seperate rooms. Anyway she would say: "I'm sorry but the owner is busy right now...so please come back later", she would say that at her desk.)

Frank, Kyle, Crystal, Junior, and Rapitar exit the elevator, and went over to the blimp;

"Well here it is...you guys ready?",

"I'm ready...you ready Crystal?",

"Of course...you ready Junior?",

"Yea...how bout you Rapitar(Your pokemon Name)?",

*Rapitar (Your pokemon cry)*,

"Alright then...come on aboard...to Cherrygrove..", they all got on, and it began to drift. And it now shows them flying of to another place, the screen will show them flying off towards Cherrygrove.

At Cherrygrove Town Blimp Station:

"*Ding Dong*, *Cherrygrove theme plays from Heart Gold/ Soul Silver*

"We're here, had a nice flight?",

"Yeah it was okay...how bout you guys?",

"Yeah...I guess...Kyle?",

"...*vomitting!*...Nope!",

("!")"Eww That's disgusting",

"It's just a young boy Junior...cut him some slack",

"Oh right heheh",

"Well follow me down the building", Kyle, Crystal, Frank, Junior, and Rapitar went to the elevator, and descended downward to the lobby. The lobby is just a one floor room, it has a 3 secretary at the desk the old man would say, if you talk to him he would say: "Welcome!...feel free to walk around on this floor", the old woman is the mother of the last female she would say, if you talked to her, "Hey...you must be a rookie hot shot trainer, my daughter is soo to, I bet you'll be seeing each other soon, ...go on go the female teen (Cooltrainer) "Hey Cutie!...how are ya...my name's Amber..and I am a Map guide, so if you just got here from another region...here ya go...Cutie *Wink*".

Junior received a Map.

"We'll keep in contact...here's my number!".

Junior received Amber's number.

"...Call me when you can...bye Cutie!",

("!") "Excuse me...but we have to go" Crystal said pulling Junior towards her.

Outside:

"Okay...we're here...have a nice day you guys...!" he said walking back in the station. Crystal walks up to Junior, blushing as can be,

"Hey...we're here!...and New Bark Town is not far from here...so come Junior!...Kyle!...it's just across this route". They walk into the route that lead to New Bark Town, and almost to the entrance at the town, Kyle notices a pokemon there,

("!")"Whoa!..Junior!...did you see that pokemon?",

"What...where?..", he looks at his direction, and the pokemon disappears.

("?")"What?...I don't see anything?...is this a joke?",

"Nope...maybe I was just seeing things". By now Junior's Rapitar is Lv:7, it's attacks are; Scratch, and Smokescreen.

"C'mon you guys...it's over here!", she said calling them over. They entered New Bark Town, and left for lab.

Inside the lab:

"Yes sir...yes sir professor Oak...okay I'll wait for him here...thank you...goodbye!". The professor said logging off the chat computer.

("!")"Ah..Crystal..glad to see you're here...along with Junior and his younger brother Kyle",

"Yes sir ...they're here!", the professor walks over to Junior and Kyle.

"Glad to meet ya Junior!",

"Same here professor!",

"And you must be Kyle...nice to meet you",

"Likewise!",

"My...that is quite a pokemon behind ya!...may I see him up close?",

"Yessir!...". Junior allowed the professor to look at Rapitar,

*(Shaking)Rapitar call*.

"Hmm?...interesting!...never met this type of pokemon before...what type is it?",

"I believe it's Fire/Dragon(Or if it's a different one, then he/she will say what the type your starter is)". Professor Elm walked back, and went to this computer. The trio went to him.

"Uh?...professor?...what is it?" asked Junior,

"A message for you from professor Gerald!...it says: **Junior...I'm sure you made it will your brother to Johto. By my assumptions, Professor Elm is gonna hand you the assignment...so of you have any question, here's my number!".**

Junior received Prof. Gerald's number.

"That was the message...well Junior...I believe it's time for your assignment...but it wont be quite sooner then you think...so why dont you look around New Bark Town,...Crystal why dont you introduce Junior to your little brother?",

"Oh sure...he'd love to me you!". Crystal left the lab,

"Ok then...we'll be back soon, okay Professor Elm",

"No problem Junior". The duo left the lab also.

Outside in New Bark Town:

"Follow me to my house". She led them to her house, and entered.

("!")"Crysta;...darling...hows my favorite little girl?",

"Awh...I'm fine...these are my friends...Junior and Kyle!",

"Nice to meet you...",

"Same to you ma'am",

"Likewise",

"I'll be right back...I'll go get Ethan",

"Okay sure..baby!". Crystal went to Ethan's room.

"Come in...please take a seat",

"Thank you!",

"Likewise". They both went over to the table, and have a little conversation.

("!")"Oh!.?...is that a pokemon?",

"Yea...this is (Your Pokemon's name, but in this case, it's:) Rapitar...",

"Hello (Your Pokemon's name)", she pets him, and he shows a heart symbol on his head.

"Awh...he's sooo adorable...!",

"Thank you". She turns to Kyle,

"Kyle?...dont you have one also sweetie?",

"Sadly...no...but I will soon I hope",

"Speaking of that...Ethan should be coming out soon". Ethan and Crystal came out of his room,

"Junior...Kyle..I would love for you to meet my little brother Ethan",

"Nice to meet ya...",

"Likewise",

"Hey guys...I bet you're here for the assignment also?",

"Yeah...how did you know?",

"Because professor Elm, assigned one to me too",

"Oh really...wonder what it is?". Ethan's phone began to ring,

*Beep Beep Beep*,

"Hello?...yea Professor Elm?...what?...they've arrived already?...okay...okay we'll be there right now!...thank you...bye!",

*Click...Beep Beep Beep*.

"Junior...Kyle Crystal...the other trainers are from different regions are...here...c'mon follow me to Professor Elm's lab!". He stormed out the door, and left for the lab.

"Well yea...thats my brother!",

"Well I guess it was nice to meet him hahah"

"hhah...okay...follow me you guys!". They exited the door, and went onto the lab.


	2. Alright time to assign teams

**Comments: Just to let you guys know that I'm just going to focus on the story first and work on the game second, because it's kinda confusing to some readers. Thanks;**

* * *

Back at the lab Junior, Kyle, Ethan, and Crystal walk in the lab, and notice some new trainers looking around the lab.

"Whoa...didn't expect this!" Junior said hold his Pokegear with one strap to the shoulder,

"You said it...I probably don't know anyone here",

"Lets keep it that way Kyle!".

("!")"Ah...Junior, Kyle...nice to see you made it",

"Yessir Professor!" Junior responded looking at the trainers,

"Hey Professor Elm?...",

"Hmm?...what is it Kyle?",

"2 things...1...What are all these trainers doing here?",

"Why...they're part of the assignment..that you four will also participate in",

"Really?" Junior butted in,

"Why yes...as you see Crystal, and Ethan are welcoming them now",

"Wow okay...so where are they from?" asked Kyle looking at a female trainer across from the professor's right shoulder,

"Some are from the Hoenn region, the Kanto region, and the Shinnoh region",

"Any from our region?",

"Yes Kyle...there are right before me". Kyle turned around and saw nobody there, and looked forward and pointed at himself,

"Me?",

"Of course...you are both from the Doragon region aren't ya",

"Yea...of course",

"Well then there you go...and what was your second question?",

"Oh yea...since Junior, and those other trainers have pokemon...can I have one?",

"Hmm?...oh yeah...your Professor sent you one also Kyle...I think it's called a Chimchar or something",

"Oh for real...thanks",

"Sure just wait here!". The Professor walked over to his computer, and came back, with something in his hands.

"Here ya go Kyle...one Chimchar for you!",

"Thanks professor...wow...my very own pokemon!",

"Hmm...don't get cocky kid...there's still more things you need to do in order to become a cool trainer". Professor Elm calls everyone, and tells them to wait outside, awaiting for the arrival of Professor's Oak, and Burch.

"Alrighty you guys...here are the Professors!", the two professors exited the helicopter, and walked toward all the trainers.

"Hello fellow trainers, and future champions...I Professor Burch, Professor Rowan, and Professor Oak have made a little challenge for you being here...we have set up a journey that will make you Pokemon Masters",

*Trainers Applause (They look at eachother while doing so)*,

"So what's going to happen is...there will be a squad of trainers, who will work together to achieve the ranking of Pokemon Champions of all 5 regions...so you will be assign by the type of pokemon you have...right here is the list of trainers who will be assigned". The screen shows a list, that you can assign trainers in your squad or the cpu's.

"Professor Burch and I have been thinking about thid for quite awhile...and we believe that this should prove us you have what it takes to become Pokemon Masters",

*Trainers Applause*.

"I hope I will be with Junior",

"Huh?...what was that sis?",

"Huh!...oh nothing...it wasn't me" she blushed,

"Alright here are the trainers in Team **Flame Claws **(take note that you'll be able to make up your team name depending on the pokemon)...Junior, May, Ethan, and Kyle..Team **Mystical Leaves**, Red, Dawn, Brendan, and Marcus, and last but not least...Team **Water Shredders**; Lucas, Leaf, Gary, and Crystal",

"Aww...drat!...",

"Oh yeah looks like we working together Junior!" said Ethan giving Junior a high five. Junior stared at him, with a partial smile on his face, so he adjusted his goggles and gave him a high five.

"Hmm?...Junior and Ethan?...oh those two over there...well I guess I could work with them...and Kyle?...oh that boy!..." May's eyes begin tearing,

"He's soo adorable!", she runs to him, and hugs him to death,

"You are soooo cute...yes you are...yes you are...yes you are!" she said nearly breaking his ribs,

"Aww..I know...I know...now please can you put me down!",

"Oh sorry!." she drops him onto theground,

"My names May!",

"May..oh you mean the girl..that is assigned to our team...right?",

"Yep...so do you have a brother?",

"Yeah..Junior...he's over there" he points over to Junior and Ethan talking to eachother,

"Oh...I can see the resemblance",

"Yeah I know".

"Now trainers...now that you have got to know your teammates..why don't we give you equipment...your maps, and your Pokedex's". The trainers gathered around to collect them, but Junior and the others got their's last to avoid bumping into one another.

"Alright Now!...tomorrow is when your adventure starts!...so when you wake up...you have the choice to go and leave to begin your journey, or wait until night...but until then..you must hurry and leave to start your journey!".

Professor's Oak, Burch and Rowan walked to their helicopter, and waved the trainers goodbye, as they flew back to their separate regions.

"Alright you guys...we gotta champion to achieve...Kyle, May, Ethan...we can make this happen...so we have nothing to worry about".

Although..their confidence was high they had a long way to go, but of course Junior's pride won't let that get in the way. May's only goal is to follow her mother's footsteps, of becoming the world's best Pokemon Contester. Ethan wants to be a Ranger, who will be always be looked up to, and taken seriously. And Kyle wants to also be a Pokemon Ranger, and has another one, that shall be unrevealed until later on.

These 4 trainers have a goal that they desire, and will prove that they are gonna be someone that they always wanted to be. Long after their discussion, they all went to Ethan's house to take a snooze and prepare to leave for the big day.

"Hey...Junior?...is dad ever coming back?" he said standing over his bed,

"I don't know Kyle...but lemme guess...bad dream",

"Yea...I sure will miss him",

"Don't worry he'll show up eventually, but now you should just go back to bed...we have a big day ahead of us",

"...Yeah...but...I'm scared...though...I worry about him everyday", Junior stared at the ceiling thinking about the day he had left home.

Flashback of home, when Junior was a 4 year old baby, holding his teady bear, watching them through the crack of his bedroom door:

"Sabrina...you know I don't want to do this...but this opportunity can't be delayed nor ignored!",

"Yes...but think about your children...our children...who will they look up to when you're...you're..", he pulls he chin up lightly, and wipes the tear off her face,

"I trust that you will raise our children...but if I let this slide...I don't think this region will stand...we have to act now...or it won't be a later",

"But...I can't live without you",

"I...I...understand your situation...I would cry if you left..but as a Ranger...I have a responsibility to protect this region, and all pokemon in distress".

*RUMBLE!*,

Back to the current situation:

"Junior?...Junior?...",

"Huh?...what were we talking about?",

"I said...I'm going to bed...and by the way...what were you doing..when you were staring at the ceiling?",

"Oh nothing...just thinking about something",

"Alright..well goodnight...",

"Night...". Kyle turns off the light, and goes to sleep, but on the other hand...Junior continues to stare at the ceiling...thinking about whatever happened with his father...and what separated them.

Next morning:

"Junior?...aww come on not again!...wake up dude!",

"Awh...man I'm late am I?",

"Very much so...Ethan and May are downstairs waiting for you to wake up...and well..they're getting impatient",

"...Oh snap...hold up...I'm on my way!". Junior ran into the bathroom, and came back out.

"Whoa!.?...that was fast?",

"Look c'mon we gotta go!" he takes Kyle by the hand, and rushes downstairs,

"Well...Junior...we've been waiting for you to get up!...all the others have left" May said eyeing Junior, with a devilish look,

"Alright...my bad...but now we just have to ?...who took our travel bag!..?",

"Um?...May had it last didn't you May?", they turned to May,

"Um?...I think I gave to Kyle", Kyle is about to sneak away out the door,

"Kyle!...you might wanna explain this?",

"Um?...I thought that was a lunch bag, and Chimmie was getting hungry, and I just gave him the bag",

"Chimmie?...whose Chimmie?",

"Chimchar's new name...and well Chim Chim also",

"...?".

"Anyway we gotta go!" Kyle continues to sneak out,

"Hold it shrimp!..." he grabs him by the back of the neck,

"Your telling me you gave a wild pokemon, whom you just met the other day, our travel bag...and didn't even mention it to one of us?",

"Um?...mhm" he said in a scared way,

"Why you...!" he said being held back by Ethan,

"Hold on here...Junior calm down here!...and Kyle cutie...what did he do with it?",

"How should I know?...I mean I saw some maps somewhere around the house...and some papers on the floor somewhere", Junior grabbed him by the shirt, and said:

"WHat?...What did you do with the papers?"

"Um?...lets just say that Chimmie had a good nights rest",

"Say...wha?...you didn't!...why you!". Junior said being held back by Ethan,

"Look Junior...I'm just kidding...I put them in the bag, over there", he points over to the bag near the door,

"...Oh?...",

"Hehe..yeah",

"Now that's settled...we gotta get going...I mean we're way behind!" May said sending out Torchic,

*Torchic Cry*,

"Alright then...since we've been delayed...can we just go on to the trail" Ethan said sending out Cyndaquil,

*Cyndaquil Cry*,

"Okay...so Chimmie?...come on out!", he sends out Chimchar,

*Chimchar cry*,

"Alright...that means you Rapitar!",

*Rapitar Cry!*. Ethan picked up the bag, and exited the his house.

"Well...Kyle, May...we gotta go you know",

"Oh right...see you guys outside" May said walking with her Torchic,

"Hey...Junior" he said walking over to him,

"Yeah?...what?",

"Listen...um?...will we ever fine dad?", he looks down and says to him,

"I don't know...but I hope so". So after saying goodbye to Professor Elm, and Ethan's mother, they now begin their journey through the Johto region, where they will encounter many difficult problems, and yet friendily people.


	3. Kody the Troublemaker?

After leaving New Bark Town, the trainers are now walking through Route 29. Junior who now has his maps, and is onward to his 1st objective; Go find the house of Mr. Pokemon, so right now the're walking through the grass, a little bit uncomfortably, looking around the grass prairie.

"Never been here before...I'm all used to trees, and such, not just grass" May boasted,

"Hm?...what do you mean May?" asked Junior,

"Well...back at the Hoenn region...there are more trees then grass, and I'm all used to looking at the bird pokemon flying merrily on top of them",

"Hmmm...I guess I understand you...",

"But what about you Junior...you're from the Doragon region right?" asked Ethan. Junior with both hands behind his back turned around and looked at him, and responded;

"Yeah...well to be honest there are more hills then anything else, you know...like um?...more mountains, more volcanos, all that stuff",

"Really?...well it is the land of the ancients". Junior then had some more flashbacks, about his childhood, when his father was about to leave the house. Continuing from the rumbling from last time;

"What was that?..." the mother said,

"I'm not sure...but I must hurry...the others need me...please understand...that I must do what I promised to do",

"Putting yourself in danger isn't part of your promise!",

"Please...I must go...they're calling me...right now.. hug and kiss the kids for me...and tell them goodbye...I don't know when I'll be back...but I do know...that I'm doing the right thing". He kisses her on the forehead, and left with his bag, he was carrying behind his back, and he ran out of my room, and hugged his dad.

"Pwease...don't go daddy...I don't wan you to go". He made him tear from his eyes, and held him up,

"I love you...Daddy loves you...and he wants the best for you...",

"But...when will you be back?",

"I don't know...but here whay don't you have this". He gives him a PokeBracelet,

"Remember I will always think about you...my boy". He gives him a hug, walks him back to his mother, and walks to his pickup truck, along with his partners and then drives off.

Back to the Present:

"Junior?...Junior?...",

"Huh?...what?...*BAAAMM!*...", he said as he ran into a tree,

"Are you okay?...what is with you nowadays?" Ethan asked suspiciously,

"Yeah you've been acting wierd" May sais concerned,

"Um?...I have no idea...but I will snap out of it after we eat".

"Look alive...you guys...there's Cherrygrove Town" Kyle pointed out. They entered the town, and looked at the buildings,

"Whoa..this is a very small town" May pointed,

"Well..to be honest...if I remember Cherrygrove is the smallest town in the region" Ethan said,

"Well...then why don't we ask directions to Mr. Pokemon's house" Junior suggested. The group head over to the Pokemon Center, where they were stopped immediatly by an elderly man at the town entrance.

"Hey?...you must be rookie trainers?...correct?",

"Yeah...why?" asked Junior,

"Well I used to be a Hot-Shot trainer when I was young", Junior scratched his head, turned to look at his partners, and then Rapitar. "I bet you were...so uh?..why did you stop us?" he said concerned,

"Oh nothing...I just did so to relive my glory days",

"I bet you did...now if you don't mine we're going to the Pokemon Center",

"Oh?...is your Pokemon hurt?" he stopped Junior again,

"Uh?..nope we're asking directions to Mr. Pokemon's house",

"Really?...well what I have here is a Map of the Johto region...",

"Seriously?...your gonna give this to us?",

"Certainly...why not...I know how it's like to be a rookie trainer like you". Junior smiled and compared his father to the Old Man,

"Hey?...Junior you coming Bro?" Kyle asked while the three wait for him at the Pokemon Center,

"OUTTA MY WAY!". A voice called from Route 29, a boy with red hair and dark clothing charged through Junior and knocked the old man down,

"Hey!..watch it bub!" Junior pointed at him. As soon as the boy turned around, Junior widen his eyes, for he saw a face like that when he and Kyle arrived at Olivine City.

"Hey!...You're that chump...that chickened out when I asked to battle!...what are you doing here...",

"As you can see I'm ready to face you now!",

"Oh really?..why don't we have a match right now?",

"Why Not?". Junior looked over to the other three, and slowly nodded his head, giving the signal that he's got this. With only one Pokemon to use, Junior allowed Rapitar to step up to the plate, the boy summoned the Pokemon Totodile. The battle had begun, Rapitar was ready to attack, even though Totodile was it's weakness.

"Alright Rapitar...here we goo!...use Smokescreen NOW!", Rapitar gave out a cry, and blew out smoke from it's mouth, it blinded Totodile, and gave the opportunity to use "Scratch!', Rapitar dashed to Totodile, lifted it's claws, and *SLASH!*.

"Argh!..c'mon...Totodile...ATTACK!". Totodile gave out a cry, and jumped into action, go very low to Rapitar's chest, and before it knew it, he was tackled to the ground, and Totodile.

"Oh! no Rapitar!...c'mon buddy fight back!..", Rapitar stood up, and prepared for the next order from it's trainer. Junior was sweating, adrenaline was running through his veins, even though he has the boy in his palms, still something could still happen. The boy began having a popping vein look on his face, he looked at Totodile with rage, and yelled at it,

"C'mon Totodile!...USE TACKLE!". Totodile charged trying to fulfill it's master's wish, but Rapitar and Junior had a trick up their sleeves, and quickly Junior said,

"Dodge it and use scratch...and this time give it all you got!", Rapitar was able to dodge it, and then thrusts its claw straight to Totodile's face, and made it fall back dizzy as can be, and that gave the opportunity to use Tackle;

"Alright...now use Tackle!" he called out to his beloved friend, Rapitar dashed to for the right moment to strike, and just as Totodile came out of dizziness, Rapitar bashed him away and hit the boy in the chest. Totodile fainted and the boy was even more furious then before;

"YOU ARE WORTHLESS...RETURN!", he said returning the injured Totodile,

"You did good boy...get some rest" Junior petted Rapitar, and looked at the boy;

"Hey!...you really should treat your Pokemon better then that!",

"Shut up FOOL!...you just celebrate your win...I'll be back with stronger Pokemon", he ran towards Junior, and bumped him, nearly knocking him over. Junior looked over to Rapitar petted smoothly, and Rapitar happily hugged him tight,

"Awh...that's my buddy!". Junior noticed that the boy left his Trainer I.D card, he picks it up, and sees the name of the trainer; Kody. Junior puts the I.D in his bag, and walks over to the old man, picks him off of the ground.

"Hey you okay?" he asked,

"Yes..thank you Rookie",

"Rookie?...",

"Well you are a Rookie trainer right?..."

"Yeah .I am actually...anyway you okay...who was that guy?",

"His name is Kody...he's a very very hot-headed trainer...who always blows his top when anything doesn't go his way",

"Hmm?...how do you know him?",

"He's my great-grandson...", Junior was dumb strucked, he couldn't say a word,

"...",

"Yea...heavy isn't it?",

"Yeah kinda...look is there anything you want me to do?",

"No...but just one thing...I want you to become a Pokemon Master, a Pokemon Champion of this region, ...of any region out there!",

"You go it.." he said with a confident look on his face,

"Thank you Rookie...now please your friends are waiting...go on...succeed...honor my wish",

"Alright...you can count on me" he winked with his right thumb up. Junior walked to the Pokemon Center, where May, Ethan, and Kyle looking out from the window. Junior walked over to the counter, returned Rapitar;

"Good Morning...glad to see another Rookie trainer",

"Huh?..how do you know I am a Rookie?",

"I see it in your eyes",

"You do...?..huh..well then",

"Oh...I got this from a Professor with spikey hair...he said to give it to a person with your description", she handed it over,

"Oh okay", Junior received packaged mail

"What's with the this?",

"Why don't you open it?". Junior opened the package, and found a Power Chip, and also found a note it said;

**"Junior here is the Power Chip for your Pokedex, it is now able to hold more memory to your Pokedex, so that means you'll be able hold the memory of every Pokemon you encounter from different regions.**",

"Okay that settles that...Alright anyway can you heal my Pokemon right quick?",

"Certainly...", Junior handed over Rapitar and she placed the Pokeball on the machine. Junior inserted the chip in his Pokedex, and walked over to May and friends.

"Wow!..Junior you were amazing" she said astonishingly,

"Yeah..not too shabby",

"Yeah bro...you were awesome!" Kyle said feeding Chimchar,

"Yeah..anyway we should get going...we gotta go find Mr. Pokemon", Junior walked over to the counter collected his Pokemon, and walked with their friends,

"Rapitar c'mon out!". Junior sent out Rapitar, and walked over to Route 30, which is the Route to Mr. Pokemon. Junior walked through some grass, and felt a tug on his leg, and fell down,

"Yahhh!" he yelped,

"Whoa...Junior are you al...whoa..looks like you stepped in a Caterpie's nest!', it appeared when it pulled Junior down,

"Don't worry...c'mon Chimmie...". *Chimchar cry*,

*Caterpie cry*, it had a lonely look on it's face,

"Wait!..Kyle this Caterpie doesn't want to fight!...it looks lonely" she said,

"It does doesn't it?" Ethan stated,

"Hold up..what if I...alright then...Chimmie use Tackle!",

"Wait Nooo!", Chimchar dashed towards the Caterpie, and the Caterpie was hit hard big time,

"Kyle ..what have you done?" she said very much concerned,

"What...what did I do?" he said oh so confused,

"You hurt this poor little Pokemon..how dare you..." she ran over to the Pokemon, and saw that it is in severe pain,

"Listen...I'...I",

"No time...Junior I'll go back to the Pokemon Center...you guys just go to Mr. Pokemon!" she ordered,

"Okay...we'll see you there" Junior and the rest ran on ahead. Kyle was a little bit grief for May blew up at him when he hurt the wild Caterpie.

"Hey?...uh Junior",

"Yeah...?..what Kyle?",

"Um?...do you think I shouldn't have done that?" he asked,

"Naw don't worry about it...i know why you did it...",

"You do?",

"Mhm...you saw me battle that guy right?",

"Mhm...yeah",

"well it's actually obvious you want to start a Pokemon battle...so don't worry about it...you will, just remember to say your sorry to May okay",

"Right...I will",

"(Man these guys do look out for one another...hmph I bet I could get along quite good with them)" Ethan thought to himself. After traveling through more grass, Junior notices some sounds coming from some trees at his right,

"Hey..you guys hear that..." Junior noticed,

"Hmm?...hear what?" Ethan asked,

"That noise...sounds like someone is battling with a trainer",

"Are...you playing games on us?" Kyle asked,

"No shortie...I think it's over there..." he pointed, Ethan walked up to Junior,

"C'mon lets go see...I mean it wouldn't hurt would it?",

"Nope...come on Kyle it would'nt hurt to go see would it?",

"I'm coming..I'm coming", but then he had that same feeling that he was being watched again, so he looked around, he looked at the trees, for he heard something from that direction. Then he continued along with the others, but the mysterious pokemon who was unseen, jumped from the tree branch on continued running through the grass. At the Pokemon battle, things were getting more exciting then ever.

"Ratatat !...use tackle!" a boy called to his Pokemon, it gave out a cry, and charged at his opponent's Pokemon,

"Not yet!...Rattie use Tail Whip!", his pokemon gave out a cry, and then spun around, waiting for the other Pokemon to come straight him, and before Ratatat could even touch Rattie, it extended it's tail and bash the Pokemon's head, and fell backwards. But the Pokemon stood straight up, as it didn't do much damage as expected.

"Alright...Rattie use Tackle" it charged back into action,

"Ratatat this is your chance...use Scratch..now!" it waited for the other Pokemon to strike first, but expectedly got bashed by Rattie's Tackle attack, due to Rattie's dodge of Ratatat's claws.

"Awh!..man...return Ratatat...you did good out there...I guess.. I did learn something out here",

"What would that be Mikey...?" the winner asked,

"That next time ...you gotta think fast, and not to underestimate your opponent",

"Alright good...well I better resume our training...'cuz I'm going to be Falkner before you will ever do",

"We'll see Don...we'll see", he said resuming his training also. Junior, Ethan, and Kyle walked back to where they left off, and continued back to the trail of Mr. Pokemon, and walked from there.

"Whoa...that was one intense battle!...that makes me wanna train harder!" Kyle shouted excitedly,

"(Thats my brother for ya...always eager to learn soon)", they continued to walk until they saw house, with a sign that said; **"Ahead is Mr. Pokemon's house, the house of wonders**",

"That must be it...I'm ready..." Junior said rushing on ahead,

"Wait...C'mon Kyle!",

"Man...this Junior was always so very hot-headed at times!". Inside Mr. Pokemon was doing some research;

"Excuse me...?",

"Hmm?...oh you must be Junior..right?",

"Yessir..thats me",

"Splendid...Professor Oak...was here a minute ago...looking for you...so uh?...you might wanna go to his Lab in the Kanto region...but first you must collect all Pokemon badges in the Johto region in order to go to the Kanto region" he explained,

"Really...alright then..I'll do it",

'Excellent...but first I must give you this...", he ran over to the his desk, and got an odd looking egg,

"Hmm?...an egg..what for?",

"I gave this to you because I made a discovery...and I need you to find out what will come out of this...for I found this egg inside Mt. Silver, which you won't have to worry about that until later, but for right now...take the egg back to Professor Elm". Junior took the egg,

"Thanks...I wonder what's inside?",

"You'll know when it hatches, so remember to keep in eye on it",

"Right!",

"But wait" Kyle said,

"Hmm?...what is it young fellow?",

"Do you have any item that I could use for my Pokemon to make it become stronger?" he asked,

"Why yes..but unfortunately I'm still doing some tests about it...and it could take a long while...hmm?...how about I give you my number so that I can call you when I'm finished",

"Really?...Junior take out your PokeGear phone",

"Sure...", Junior took out his phone copied the number, but just as he finished, it began to ring

"Huh?...Hello?...who is this?",

"Junioor..Thank goodness I'm able to reach you",

"Calm down Professor...what's going on?",

"One of our best Pokemon have been stolen...please hurry back!",

"Alright...hold on Professor..I'm on my way!" he said,

"Oh...you must hurry back"

"Right!". Junior thanked him and said goodbye, walked out of the door and head back to the lab. They continued to walk back to Cherrygrove Town, where they met up with May;

"Well May are you ready?",

"Yeah...what did say Junior?",

"Oh he gave me an egg to take back to Professor Elm",

"...Hey...May",

"Hmm?...what is it Kyle",

"Well...about what happened...I'm sorry for what happened",

"It's okay...and here she is right here", she shows the female Caterpie that Kyle had accidentally injured, and returned her back,

"So let's go back already!" Junior said anxious to begin his journey. They walked to Route 29 back to New Bark Town, where they need to see Professor Elm for the little catastrophe that happened while Junior was away. They ran all the way back to the lab,

"Oh!..this is Terrible!...so terrible",

"Please...Calm down Professor...we're doing the best we can!"the policeman said,

"OOOOOOhhh!...do you know how a Pokemon's behaver can change when it's at the wrong hands!",

"Please stay calm...!". Junior and the others walked in,

"Professor...Elm?" Ethan said in with a weird look on his face,

"Oh thank goodness you kids are here!...the professor says that a male person with red hair and black clothing has broken and stole a Totodile...am I right?",

"Ye...yes you are!" the professor responded continuing to freak out. Junior stepped up,

"Hey!...I battled a guy with that same description!",

"You did?...were you able to get his name?",

"Better...he dropped his Trainer Card.." he hands it over.

"Excellent...don't worry professor we'll get to the bottom of this!". The Policeman walked out of the lab, and Junior and Ethan walked forward to the professor,

"Oh Junior, Ethan...how could this happen?",

"Look professor..there's nothing we can do now!...even if we tried..we're just gonna have to wait until he shows his face around!" Ethan suggested,

"Your right!...but I hope everything will be okay!",

"Don't worry Ethan and I got it covered...oh and by the way...Mr. Pokemon gave me this to give to you!". He hands over the egg,

"IT CAN'T BE!..." he steps back, then forward,

"THI...THIS..THIS IS AN EGG?.!...INCREDIBLE!...I WONDER WHAT WILL HATCH?.!...HMM?...Junior why don't you keep the egg, and give it back the Pokemon when it hatches",

"Sure thing...you can count on me!" he said boldly.

"Well you four must continue your adventure...please do become Pokemon Champions...I'm counting on you!",

"Yessir!" they all said. The professor waved goodbye, as they headed for the door, but one of his assistants named Sam stopped them at the door.

"Hmm?...what is it Sam?" Ethan asked,

"Since you are not about to start on your long adventurous journey throughout the regions, I took the liberty of giving you 5 Pokeballs each,

"Seriously?.!..thanks" Kyle thanked,

"Yeah thanks Sam" Ethan also thanked,

"Wow thank you very much!" May thanked,

"Yeah...thanks dude!",

"Oh..well I guess it's time for you guys to go...make sure you know you're doing..",

"We'll make sure of it...thanks Sam",

"No problem Ethan...good luck on your journey!" he said, and then professor Elm came outside, along with them and waved goodbye as they watched them wave back at them, leaving in the sunset.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Sprout Tower Challenge

The Rookie trainers made their way through Cherrygrove Town, and are now located on Route 30, Junior, Ethan, and May are watching Kyle battling his first battle with Youngster Mikey the trainer who lost to the Pokemon battle before. May looks very impressed at Kyle's confidence , as he doesn't show any sign of fear in his eyes.

"Alright...Chimmie...use!...Scratch!". Chimchar looked up at the Rattata, and lifted up it's claw, and began to charge at Mikey's Pidgey, but since Pidgey was a flying type Pokemon, it was easy for it to dodge Chimchar's Scratch attack. With the opportunity to attack, Mikey pointed towards Chimmie, and ordered his Pidgey to attack.

"Alright Pidgey...lets go!...use Gust attack!" he ordered, without any signs of hesitation, Pidgey quickly flapped it's wings, as hard as it could, and thrusted Chimchar all the way to a tree, head first. Kyle darted off to Chimchar, and all he could see was pain in it's eyes, but it picked itself up, and got ready for the next order from it's master. Junior looks convinced, he ran over to Kyle placed his hand on his shoulder,

"Huh?..",

"Hmm...don't worry about losing...don't be afraid...as long as you don't give up...you'll be okay!" he winked at him, with his thumbs up,

"..." he smiled. Mikey grew impatient,

"Well...c'mon!...let's go Pidgey..use Tackle!" he ordered,

"Chim Chim go on...use Scratch!". They both charged at each other, Chimchar thrusts it's claw in Pidgey's direction, but miscalculated and pain a very painful consequence, and Pidgey was victorious, and Chimchar fell in battle, and Kyle was out of usable Pokemon, and that made Mikey the victor. Mikey and Pidgey celebrated with glee, but with a smile on his face, cuddled Chimchar, and carried him on his back.

"Oh yeah...thats right!...we win!...good job Pidgey!". Kyle looks at Chimchar, and all he did was smile. Junior also smiled to, May placed her hand on Kyle's shoulder,

"He..fought..well and thats..all that matters!" she said cheering Kyle up. Mikey gave Kyle a thumbs up,

"Nice match today...I really do ..give you props...now if you don't mind...we have to get back to training!" Mikey said carrying his Pidgey, and walking away.

"Hmm..(Someday...I'll...become stronger then you...Junior!)" he thought looking at Chimchar. Junior looked at the sun, and realized that time was going bay quickly.

"Alright...you guys...onto the gym...we gotta keep going strong!",

"I'm with ya Junior" Ethan stood forward,

"Me too big bro!",

"You know me..haha I'm always with ya!" she said, Junior turned around, adjusted his goggles and continued on forward. They followed Junior to Violet City to face up against the one named Falkner, where Junior shall begin his first real Pokemon battle. Right now they just arrived at the entrance of Dark Cave.

"Huh...this is one tough Route to walk on...in fact...I don't think I can take another step" she complained, Junior turned around,

"Awh..cmon May...we have a little bit more to go..it's not that far!",

"Wait..Junior" Ethan butted in,

"Yeah?",

"She does have a point...I mean...we have been walking for awhile!",

"But...we're so close..I can even smell the smoke coming from the buildings from here!",

"Please Junior?" asked May,

"Oh...alright..sure..why not?...I mean..I do have to plan a strategy, and this is my first Pokemon Gym Battle, so...yeah we can take a break!" he agreed. Junior took off his bag, and sat down on a rock, while Rapitar laid on the ground next to him, Kyle took out his sleeping bag, and shared it with Chimchar. May did the same, but she didn't take a nap, she just laid there with her Torchic, looking at the sky. Ethan and Cyndaquil pass out in their sleeping bags as well,

"(Okay...I need to think...what am I supposed to do...now...the only Pokemon I have is Rapitar, and I heard he uses Bird-Pokemon, so I can only win I don't let my guard down!)" he thinks to himself. May looks over to Junior,

"(I wonder how Junior's holding up...I hope he wins against Falkner...I've heard...he very deadly with his Bird-Pokemon, but I trust and believe in Junior, he can pull through if he believes in himself!)", she thinks to herself. Junior catches her looking at him, and she blushes, and quickly jerks her head back to the sky,

"(Hmm...what was that all about?)", he thinks. Junior stands up, and takes Rapitar along with him,

"Hmm?...Junior where are you going?" she asked,

"I'm going to train...I gotta beat Falkner...so I'll be gone for awhile...see ya!", he waves along with Rapitar. May waves back, and then smiles as he goes in the direction of the Dark Cave. Anyway, Junior arrives at the entrance of the Dark Cave, where they begin searching for Pokemon to train.

"Alright!...you ready Rapitar!",

*Rapi!* it nodded it's head in agreement. And then, a Wild Machop appeared, from a top of the tree. It was posed to attack, so it went first.

"Alright...get ready!",

*Tar!* it positioned itself to attack. The wild Machop attempted to Tackle Rapitar,

"Rapitar dodge it, and use Scratch!" he commanded,

*Rapitar!* it called, it successfully dodged the Pokemon's attack, and as soon as it had the opportunity, Rapitar thrusts it's claw and swiped Machop across the face. Enraged and ready to continue, Machop charged again, but this time it jumped and extended it's leg


End file.
